


'Tis Only My Duty

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Haytham, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: A modern AU where Haytham is a professor at a university and Connor, while not being his student, studies in the same university. One day, when Connor was waiting for his father to finish work outside of his office, he saw Haytham walking out of the building with a young woman at his arm, and heard him offer said woman a ride home. Connor got jealous, confronts Haytham, and proves a point by fucking him.





	'Tis Only My Duty

康纳打开灯，把门在身后带上，光着脚踩过走廊冰凉的地板，最后踏在起居室柔软的地毯上。他把钥匙用力扔到沙发上，自己也跟着倒了上去，肩背立刻陷在了皮革里，他打开电视，随便挑了个讲猫科动物习性的节目，把音量压到很低，就着走廊投进来的微弱光线看。一手搭沙发边，一手握着遥控器枕在脸下，手腕一下一下地用那块塑料在扶手上敲出规律的节奏，年轻人时不时把目光从电视上移开，望向起居室语走廊相接的那个门框。

窗前闪过车灯，一辆车在车库前熄火，车门砰地一下关上，不一会儿门前就响起了钥匙的声音，康纳泯住了嘴，用尽全身力气盯着电视里在草原上打盹的狮群，象是一点也不在乎是谁在这个时候打开家门。

“康纳，”他的父亲手上搭着外套，另一只手提着黑色的皮质公文包，站在刚刚才被无数次注视过的门框里，“我以为你睡了。”

“很明显我没有，”康纳咬出一句，“你关心什么。”

“现在，你是怎么了，”面对莫名其妙——起码对他来说莫名其妙——的怒气男人扬起眉毛，“我并没有要你等我，如果你是气这个的话，我跟你说了我会和哈里森小姐谈一阵子。”

“一阵子！”康纳夸张地笑了一下，“两个小时是一阵子，不过我怎么懂呢，肯威教授当然'关心爱护'他的学生。”青年在用牙齿撕碎“关心爱护”四个字的时候抬起一只手，曲起两只手指勾了勾，然后捏成拳塞在自己身旁，他目不转睛，显得对电视十分感兴趣。

“不要无理取闹，儿子，你知道那不过是我的职责所在，”海尔森说，“而且我记得你明天早上还有课，你确定现在还看电视是明智的?”

“基于我不是你们学院的，我可以说你管不着。”康纳在沙发上缩了缩，打定主意要固执下去，他父亲翻了个白眼，转过身一边往楼上走一边说：“起码开个灯，我可不想你近视。”

听到房门关上，康纳按灭了电视屏幕，坐在彻底的寂静之中，走廊灯将他的脸切成一明一暗的两块，然后他突然站起身，光着脚往楼上走去。他悄无声息地推开主卧室的门，宽大的双人床平平整整，只有床头的阅读灯亮着，一只手表躺在床头柜上，上面似乎还带着他父亲的温度，半透明的浴室门透出光线，康纳试了试门，发现没锁之后猛地推开，门板打到洗衣篮上反弹回来，年轻人正好捏住门框，将它按上锁好，然后拉下自己的T恤。

“你以为你在干什么。”海尔森在淋浴间里说，他的声音透过玻璃门显得模模糊糊，而康纳因此不满地露出牙齿。

“我以为我要向你证明一些事情。”他迅速踢掉内裤，不由分说地进了淋浴间，蒸腾的热气夹着海尔森常用的沐浴露的气味一下将他容纳，玻璃门缓慢关上，温度逐渐升高。

“如果你是想证明我管不着你，那你早就做到了，”海尔森手臂上还残留了一些泡泡，正随着水流迅速消失，“现在出去，在我决定揍你屁股之前。”

“我要操你，”康纳趁对方不注意直接压着肩膀把人推到墙上，他用上自己的身形优势把人翻过来固定住，双手捏着对方的手腕把手臂反剪在背后，“我要证明只有我能操你。”

“所以是为了这个，你吃醋了?”海尔森挣扎了一下，在被捏得更紧之后啧道，“我以为你没那么幼稚，康纳，你知道我只不过是在做我的工作。”

“如果我不在，你是不是就会亲自送她回家?”康纳质问道，“然后呢，如果她邀请你上楼，给你一杯热茶表示谢意呢？她对你的感情我隔着门都能听出来，别告诉我你不知道。”

“首先，送一个女孩深夜回家是再正常不过的事情，其次，你当真认为我没有底线么？”海尔森哼了一声，“她是我的学生，我当然不可能这样做。”

“她看起来不像不愿意等的那种，”康纳瞇起眼睛，直接咬住海尔森的耳朵，“而你，你的底线并没有什么说服力。”

“拜托，康纳，”海尔森加重语气，“你当然能看出你指控的荒谬性了？”

“已经不是一次两次了，”康纳的牙齿划到颈侧，含住一块皮肤用力吮吸，“我不禁怀疑你是不是故意这样，激怒我，让我难受。”

“我向你保证我没有一点这个意思，”海尔森又动了动，因为颈侧一下格外用力的咬而吸一口气，“放开我，你知道墙上很凉。”

“那你只能忍一忍了，”康纳用膝盖拨开海尔森的腿，早已勃起的阴茎贴在结实而又弹性的臀肉上，“连同别的东西。”

“别的——”海尔森的问句卡在了半路，他扬起头，整个胸膛和颈部都贴在了浴室的磁砖上，嘴唇里颤抖着扯出一声痛呼。

“就是这个。”他儿子的声音低沉又沙哑，充满了阴暗的占有欲和黑暗的满意。他的阴茎在没有扩张和润滑的情况下挤进他的穴口，那里虽然因为中午的欢愉而还有些柔软，但康纳的尺寸不能说是小，海尔森因此疼得打起抖来。他挣扎着扭动想要逃离，手指抓无可抓只能陷入掌心，一连串不断的咒骂从薄唇里倾斜而出，康纳闷哼着把他压得更紧，然后毫不留情地又往里挺动了一点。

“你这个混小子……”年长些的男人咬着牙齿，因为脸颊贴在瓷砖上而吐字不清，“放开我，出去，我会考虑不教训你一顿。”

“你没有资格跟我谈条件了，父亲，”康纳又是得意又是满足，面前的身躯温热美好，拓宽的后穴紧紧夹住了他，细微的震颤透过紧贴的胸腔和下体传递过来，他父亲疼痛得抽气，而这让他忍不住在肩上上咬出牙印，“我才是占据上风的那个。”

他顶了上去，性器撬开肌肉整根没入，海尔森呼吸一哽，只能张着嘴在弥漫在周围的水蒸气中寻找些许氧气，他双手同时用力往旁边拉去，试图挣开桎梏，却只换来身后更用力的一下顶弄，身体被强行打开的地方火辣辣的疼，本就发酸的腰更是不自主地弯曲，他脚跟离地试图在有限的空间内躲避折磨。康纳啧了一声，用右手捏住海尔森的手腕，空出左手挤到对方的躯体和瓷砖之间直接捏住性器，拇指借着残存的水的润滑在没有勃起的阴茎上搓揉，掌心在根部稍微施加压力，他熟练地动作着，调动他父亲的欲望和感官，一直到海尔森绷直的双腿放松下来，灼热的喘息变了音调，肩背也不再固定在挣扎之中，才试探地，缓慢地从他父亲紧致的内里退出，他看着对方因为沾染了水汽而变得一缕一缕的睫毛，咬得发白的嘴唇，在热水冲刷下透着血色的颧骨和颈脖，将下巴放在已经印下很多痕迹的肩上，侧着头几乎可以说是乖顺地用鼻尖在耳后磨蹭。他的手指圈住起了反应的阴茎，宽松地只用两只手指在茎身上套弄，在男人低沉压抑的呻吟中将自己的阴茎抽出一半，海尔森的脚跟重新贴上地面，但几乎是立刻就又被顶得微微抬起，他只能尽量翘起臀部，肩膀抵在墙上借着身体的晃动细微地调整姿势，让自己的腹部能开墙面，阴茎也不会再在光滑的瓷砖上找不到一点刺激。他从眼角向后看去，康纳赤裸健壮的身体和比以往更为深沉的双眼都让他喉咙发干，他扬着头把断断续续的声音吐到灼热的水汽中，眼睛一刻也没离开被喷洒的水淋湿的黑发，深色皮肤上滑过的水滴，随着动作而肌肉凸显的腰腹，那只有力的手还牢牢地掐在他手腕上，海尔森毫不怀疑那里明天会留下指痕，尽管衬衫袖子足够遮挡，但恐怕他得避免在黑板上的不必要的板书，想到明天的课程和会议他又烦恼起来，如果康纳再这样下去，明天的久坐显然会十分令人难受。

“康纳，”他开口，声音沙哑粗粝，又带着顺滑的韵调，“儿子。”不出他所料身后的躯体短暂地顿了一下，粗大的头部卡在入口处，然后快速而凶狠地撞上他的腺体，他配合地搅紧下身，双腿小幅度地打开，并故意让双脚有些打滑，膝盖向下弯曲。一直在他性器上搔弄折磨的手立刻环住他的腰，右手也松开牵制，改为抱住他的肩膀，滚烫的手掌贴在他胸前捏了一把，然后卡住颈部让他往后直起身体抬起头，他双手撑在还带着自己体温的瓷砖上，圆钝的指甲拉出无形的抓痕。

“你是故意的。”青年咕哝道，但还是压着海尔森的腰把自己彻底抽出来，他关了水推开门，不顾海尔森没擦干水的抗议把他拉到卧室里去。地摊上留下一串凌乱的湿润脚印，康纳在他父亲的肩上用力一推，双手把着腰往前拖，让海尔森的臀部正好处于床的边沿，然后一刻不停地插了进去。呻吟同时从他们的嘴里泻出，海尔森能清楚地感觉到棉麻床单变得湿润，从康纳发梢滴下来的水冰冷又滚烫，他低下头，年轻人正好压着他的腿往前压，抬起悬空的腰臀与对方身体紧贴，自己的性器像是一直没有离开过淋浴间一样湿漉漉地闪着水光，他的穴口已经不再疼痛，只在每次抽插的时候顺服地跟进跟出，那圈饱受折磨的肌肉收缩着，躯体一阵阵发颤。康纳抽出时他抓住床单，闭上眼睛吸进一口气，在甬道再次被填满后微弱地呼出，电流裹挟着火焰冲到他后脑，他浑身发麻，虽然望着年轻人皱紧的眉毛和被欲望占据的表情，分开喘息的嘴唇和闪着陌生的侵略性的双眼，画面却一片模糊。灰发男人夹紧了康纳，双手从床单上移开，顺着捏在自己腰上的手打着圈往上，贴在肩膀绷紧的肌肉上，最后一左一右捧住了年轻人的脸——与他相似的鼻梁蹭到手心，青年伸出舌头，盯着他的眼睛舔了一下，喉咙里困兽一样地喊了一声父亲。

“我的好男孩，”他并没有用力，只是把手往自己身前收就引得康纳往前弯下腰，厚实的嘴唇自觉地送到他嘴边，他含住下唇吮吸，舌头灵活地扫过，“你知道你无需担心的，对吗？”

康纳哼了一声，右手按在海参脸旁撑住自己，闭着眼睛直接吻了上去。年轻人急躁而且强硬，唇舌推拒间加入了牙齿，海尔森尝到鲜血的甜味和汗水的咸味，康纳身上干净而柔和的气味混杂进性爱的味道，在他儿子加快动作时他忍不住低笑，身体随着对方的高潮绷紧，就这么射在他们紧贴的腹间。

“你确实是故意的。”残存的欢愉让他们一动也不想动，海尔森往上挪了挪，带动康纳一起躺在床铺干燥的部分，并在他儿子从他身体里退出来时忍不住嘶了一声，有什么黏腻的东西从股间顺着臀缝滑落，他想对此做点什么，康纳却压在他身上不让他动弹，一只手横过他的腰，一条腿插在他腿间与他的交叠，他叹了口气，知道这是性爱过后他儿子必须要做的一步——在床上黏糊糊地抱成一团——说：“什么？”

“让我在门外等那么久，还做出要送她回寝室的样子，”康纳看着自己捏起来的一缕灰发说，“你其实根本没打算那么做，你就是故意要气我，因为我中午在你办公室要求了你。”

“你该知道那不是做这种事的地方，”海尔森说，并尽量让自己听起来严肃，“可能会有人经过，或者更糟。”

“我当然知道，”康纳撇撇嘴，“这就是为什么我锁了门，而且尽量快地做完了。”

“你就不能不做？”年长者摇头，在几年前在他儿子的成人礼上，康纳借着酒劲爬上他的大腿时，他绝对想不到今天会是这样的光景。

“我忍不住，”印第安人盯着自己的手指就像那有多么有趣，“你知道你对我的影响。”海尔森在注意到他脸颊上的颜色后短促地笑了，康纳看起来仍然带有一副不谙世事的善良，在某些事情上他也确实固执地保持了这一不知是优点还是缺点的品质，而这样的一个人竟然对自己父亲抱有如此背德的冲动，以至于他经常“忍不住”，这点让海尔森为自己道德底线进一步下降感到悲哀的同时，也不可避免地感到膨胀和得意。

“你刚搬来的时候可不是这样的，”海尔森调侃道，“你那时候天天喊着要杀了我，和查尔斯。”

“我还想杀了他，”康纳露出牙齿，“但是我从没想过要伤害你，父亲。”

“说的话与刚刚的行为正好相反，我难道是这样教你的吗？”

“我不过是有样学样，”青年笑起来，“你只能怪你自己了。”


End file.
